Yesterday,Tomorrow
by F. Vi Dangodangonia
Summary: A short story based on the relationship between Lelouch and Milly. The boy who lost himself and the girl who became his first friend upon his arrival to Japan. Whatever happened in the past and whatever that would happen in the future. Yesterday/Tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday/Tomorrow.**

A/n: A short story I wrote based on the relationship between Lelouch and Milly, along with a little bit of imagination (; .

* * *

The wet heat. The heat, that fecund earth smell, mud, rot and competing tropical growth. Even under the famed mask which hid his identity to the world, Japan's climate had still managed to crawl in through un-existing holes and found itself enveloped around the man's skin. A flux of emotions flowed through the masked man, bringing him back almost a life time ago to when he first stepped onto this patch of land now known as Area 11. He had been filled with unending hatred and an anger that would burn strong even till this day. He had came with feelings that he had hoped to quench, but they only grew stronger with each passing year spent at the Ashford Academy. The man could do nothing but watch in exasperation and helpelessness as events unfolded around him.

Years were spent hiding behind closed doors, living his entire life as a lie.

A fake name, a fake identity, a fake... everything, almost. There was... Nunally, the only living proof of his past and the one person in the world he would give his life to protect. He would do anything for her. Given strength he would even bring the universe down to it's knees just to bring a smile upon her bright pink lips.

Lelouch Vi Britannia had died the night his mother was assassinated, his sanity kept strong only because of the will of his sister. Even with her eyesight and the control of her limbs stripped away from her, his younger sister had still kept a straight face, maintained her stance and shown her bravery. But lelouch had heard her cry many a nights when she thought no one else was listening. And it broke his heart.

As the figure walked by the ruins of the once towering Ashford Academy, emboldened memories emerged like insistent stars in a fading night sky, some clearer than the rest, others a blur buried within images. Memories of times he spent here as a student came rushing back, boring days of classes, busy ones of events and faces of people he manipulated into thinking of him as a friend, people who he would sacrifice without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Yet there were some different than the others, some that given the chance, could had been his friends in another lifetime, in another place. Rivalz, as airheaded as the man appears to be, was actually pretty useful in certain times, be it fetching him from place to place, or to find him new opponents to win money off in a game of chess. Shirley, who was always embarrassingly shy and awkward around him, yet who had one of the purest smiles he had ever seen.

And Milly Ashford.

His one true and only friend. Escaping from Britannia after the death of his parents, her family was the only one that was willing to take them in, sheltering them from whatever political strife that occured afterwards. Not only had they provided the two of them with a new set of identities, but also with a roof above their head. They might had drifted as they got older, her with her downright weird presidential duties and him with his plans to kill the king, there was still always something that had existed between the both of them.

Something that had trascended beyond care and trust. Something that might fade over the years, but only to all come running back the second their eyes meet once again. That effect would never change, even as time ravages reality, even as footprints get washed away by the ocean's tide.

A few yards away, he spotted a few seagulls standing silently by a few fallen trunks, gazing ominously at the ocean's surf, their stillness was somewhat unsettling, a huge contrast to their usual squawking and fluttering. The view of the sea was now dark and turbulent, seeming as though it was hiding some deep secret beneath its murky water. It had been his only companion for the past few hours. The place was eerily empty. Understandable after the first FLEIJA fell here months ago. False rumors of radiation and constant Britannia forces patrolling the area kept looters and random drifters at bay. The latter proving once again to be no match for the man.

The man was about to head off to his knightmare when a voice softly cut through the air with a questioning tone, "Zero?"

A voice all too familiar to the man beneath the mask. He frozed, his muscles tensing before turning towards the source of the voice. Lelouch was greeted with another familiar sight, and even though her hair was no longer brushed down in wavy bangs like it used to, but instead up in a knot behind her head. He would recognize those colorful curls and that voice anywhere, for they had haunted him far too many times in the sweetest of his dreams.

He stared at the woman, waiting for her to either speak or make a move. She didn't and he did not either. The sound of his cape's fabric fluttering in the air resonated throughout the abandoned school, echoing off it's walls as Lelouch turned and walked in the direction he came from.

"Wai- wait!" Her voice was weak and soft, like a person unsure of themself.

"Wait!" It was almost deseperate now, but Lelouch's steps did not falter as he walked away from the woman.

"Lelouch!" Milly shouted, the sound of his name echoing throughout the empty fields, sending a wave of pigeons angrily squawking their way up into the sky.

This time, he stopped.

**Chap 1, end**

* * *

I've always enjoyed what the two of them had between them, constantly having Milly make fun of Lelouch yet for the two of them to understand the situation the moment they look deep into the other's eyes. There was also the fact that they knew each other way before he even met the rest of the cast and sadly to say the show itself didn't emphasized too much of it. A pity I felt, thus my inspiration for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesterday/Tomorrow Chapter 2**

A/n: The story is mostly settled in an alternate imagining of the story where Lelouch's family had been killed for political reasons, thus his decision to escape into the heart of Japan. Everything will mostly be revealed as the story goes on.

* * *

_10 years ago,_

An air of lassitude surrounded the four beings that emerged from the morning air's fog, the flickering candle held by the wheel chair bounded one providing little to no illumination of the path ahead of them. Three pairs of tired feet were heard slowly shuffling forward along with the swirling of wheels. Using cover of the mist to their advantage, the four of them had been traveling by feet (and chair) throughout the sleepless night, sparing no rest in fear of being spotted by forces of authority. They had snuck into the country two nights before by a smuggler's boat, hiding in a pig's pen and feeding off it's food before finally deciding that it was safe enough to move.

The distance from the harbor to their destination was not a long one, even shorter had they decided to travel with the use of a vehicle. They however, had chosen only to advance within the darkest and foggiest of nights. Hiding throughout the day and sleeping only in small shifts. Decades ago, the place was a beautiful and bustling city, skyscrapers and malls as far as the eye could see. But as war waged throughout the country, only rubble and abandoned districts were left behind, the once majestic buildings carcasses of their former glory.

The soft murmuring in the distance did little to alleviate the tension and nervousness in the traveling group. Whereas the sound signaled that they indeed arrived at their destination and that the their approach has been noted, it could also dissimulate the intention of the people whom they were meeting, using the sound as a warning to ambushing forces.

They were however relieved when only two silhouettes could be seen before emerging from the fog. "Mr. Ashford," the man holding the wheelchair greeted as he stared into the eyes of the man whom had approached them. He did not know of the man's intention, nor did he trusted the approaching man, but apparently his queen did so. It however, did not made him relax the slightest.

The blonde haired man motioned for them to come near as he studied the group in front of him. His long blonde locks were a prominent feature, exposing his lineage towards a Britannia bloodline, an usual sight seeing as they were deep within the ruins of area 11. He had the feeling of hubris around him as he stepped forward and studied the two younglings by the side of their escort. "Are they it?" he muttered as he stared lazily at the older man, "the fate of Britannia's political balance lies in the hands of children?"

There was a brief second of silence before a minuscule voice shot through the mist. "You," the young boy hissed as he took a step in the direction of the man, "will not talk to us like that." Underneath a headful of dark hair, his passionate eyes filled with anger, "you will respect me, or we will turn in the other direction and walk away."

"My Prince!" The boy's escort exclaimed in surprise, "surely you do not mean that our journey was for naught? It'll be impossi-" His statement was instead cut short by the sound of laughter. Laughter belonging to the man known as Mr. Ashford as he caught the glare of the young boy, "I like it."

"You," he said as he leaned close, a huge smile plastered on his face, "I like you."

Turning away, they started walking in the opposite direction, asking for them to follow him as they eventually came upon a car hidden under a dusty tarp. Helping his younger sister into the vehicle, it was only then Lelouch noticed a tiny pair of fingers clutching onto the hem of Mr. Ashford's trousers. Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the fog, he noticed a third person besides the older man and his bodyguard. Her blue eyes coruscating brilliant with the glow of the lamp besides them.

Noticing his stare, the little girl smiled as she peeked out from behind her father. She took a few breaths like as if she was preparing herself, then stepped forward and said, "Hi, my name is Milly. Milly Ashford, what's yours?" 

Chapter 2, fin. 

* * *

Thanks for reading (; . And of course, review if you have the time.


End file.
